A vehicle uses an electric pump that circulates cooling water or the like. In a case where such an electric pump is mounted on the vehicle, it is necessary to reduce an occurrence of transmission of vibration of the electric pump to the vehicle, with quietness of the vehicle maintained during driving. In addition, it is necessary to reduce vibration transmitted to the electric pump from outside, with the electric pump stably operating.
JP 2003-4099A (Reference 1) discloses a configuration in which a cylindrical rubber is mounted on a hydraulic pump such that vibration is reduced. In addition, JP 2011-27203A (Reference 2) discloses a configuration in which a band-like elastic member is disposed to be divided between a mounting member and an electric pump, when the electric pump is mounted on the mounting member. In the configuration disclosed in Reference 2, the elastic member is provided with a plurality of projecting portions formed on a side thereof with which the mounting member is brought into contact, and the mounting member is provided with holes through which the projecting portions of the elastic member penetrate. In a state in which the projecting portions of the elastic member penetrate through the holes of the mounting member, the elastic member is held by the mounting member. The electric pump is clamped by using the mounting member that holds the elastic member on an inner circumference side thereof in such a manner, mounting of the electric pump on the mounting member is completed.
In general, from the viewpoint of mass productivity, the elastic member that is installed in the pump main body and reduces the vibration is molded by using a die. In Reference 1, the elastic member is the cylindrical rubber. When the cylindrical rubber is molded by using the die, a large occupation region is necessary for the die. This is because the inner circumference of the cylindrical rubber is a dead space. Therefore, in a case where a plurality of pieces of cylindrical rubber are molded with one die, a large die is necessary, and thus it is necessary to increase manufacturing equipment in size. In addition, when the cylindrical rubber is mounted on the hydraulic pump, it is necessary to stretch the entire cylindrical rubber outward in a radial direction thereof such that the hydraulic pump passes through the inner circumference region of the cylindrical rubber. Therefore, a shape of the pump may make it difficult to mount the cylindrical rubber.
In addition, in a case of the configuration disclosed in Reference 2, since it is necessary to mount two elastic members on the electric pump, the number of components for reducing the vibration of the electric pump increases. In addition, when the electric pump is mounted on the mounting member, it is necessary to mount the two elastic members on the mounting member. Therefore, workability is degraded when the electric pump is mounted on the mounting member.
Thus, a need exists for an electric pump and a mounting structure of the electric pump which are not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.